<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Play's the Thing by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950023">The Play's the Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hamlet Set [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2005-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2005-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir was, of course, Isildur, the hero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hamlet Set [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Play's the Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the "Drama" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>.  I do realize that, according to Tolkien's timeline, Thorongil had left Gondor before Boromir and Faramir were born; so hence this is a bit of an AU.  But I couldn't resist... and besides, there's a second drabble to go with this. *grin*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorongil watched appreciatively as his two young charges performed their "play": a pint-sized version of the Last Alliance's battle against Sauron.  Faramir was oddly appropriate as Elrond--even as a child, he was already well-versed in legend and lore, and showed none of the interest his brother did in weapons and warfare.</p><p>Boromir was, of course, Isildur, the hero.  He fought and valiantly conquered Sauron the mop-and-bucket, and took from it the small costume jewelry Ring.</p><p>Seeing that, Thorongil shivered.  Somehow, then, he *knew* that the Ring would play largely in Boromir's life--and he would be part of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>